parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Warner Gets Tricked/Warner and Mr. Plotz
Cast: *Yakko as Thomas *Mr. Plotz as Gordon *Perfecto Prep Swans (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Coaches *Mr. Director as Thomas' Driver *Bobby as Henry (Cameo Role) *Pinky as James (Cameo Role) Transcript Narrator: "Yakko is a warner who lives in a studio on Warner Bros Studio. He is a cheeky little warner, with six big toes, a short, stumpy tail, two thin long ears, and a small red nose. He's a fussy little warner, too. Always bringing swans about, ready for the bigger maniacs to take on long journeys. And when maniacs come in, he brings the swans back home so that the maniacs can go and rest. Yakko thinks no maniac works as hard as he does. He loves playing tricks on them, including Mr. Plotz, the biggest and proudest principal of them all. Yakko likes whistling rudely at him." Yakko: "Wake up, lazy bones! Why don't you work hard, like me?" Narrator: "One day, after taking the swans on a journey, Mr. Plotz arrived back at the altar, very tired. He was just going to sleep when Yakko came up in his cheeky way. Yakko: "Wake up, lazy bones, do some hard work for a change!" You can't catch me!" Narrator: "And off he ran, laughing. Instead of going to sleep again, Mr. Plotz thought how he could get back at Yakko. One Morning, Yakko wouldn't wake up. His animator couldn't make him start. His stamina was low and there was not enough strength. It was nearly time for the express. People were waiting, but the swans weren't ready. At last, Yakko started." Yakko: "Oh, dear, oh, dear!" Narrator: "He yawned. He fussed into the station, where Mr. Plotz was waiting." Mr. Plotz: "Hurry up, you." Narrator: "Said Mr. Plotz." Yakko: "Hurry yourself!" Narrator: "Replied Yakko." Narrator: "Mr. Plotz began making his plan." Mr. Plotz: "Yes," Narrator: "Said Mr. Plotz," Mr. Plotz: "I will." Narrator: "And almost before the swans stopped moving, Mr. Plotz reversed quickly and held the first one's hand." Mr. Plotz: "Get in quickly, please." Narrator: "He whistled. Yakko usually pushed behind the swans to help them start, but they always let go of him first. This time, Mr. Plotz started so quickly, they forgot to let go of Yakko. Mr. Plotz' chance had come." Mr. Plotz: "Come on, come on," Narrator: "Puffed Mr. Plotz to the swans. The line went faster and faster. Too fast for Yakko. He wanted to stop, but he couldn't!" Yakko: "Hey, hey! Stop, stop!" Mr. Plotz: "Hurry, hurry, hurry!" Narrator: "Laughed Mr. Plotz." Swans: "You can't get away, you can't get away!" Narrator: "Laughed the swans. Poor Yakko was going faster than he had ever gone before. He was out of breath, and his feet hurt him, but he had to go on." Yakko: "I shall never be the same again." Narrator: "He thought sadly." Yakko: "My feet will be quite worn out." Narrator: "At last, they stopped at a station. Yakko let go, and he felt very silly and exhausted. Next, he sat on a turntable, thinking of everyone laughing at him. And then he ran onto a path, out of the way." Mr. Plotz: "Well, little Yakko," Narrator: "Chuckled Mr. Plotz." Mr. Plotz: "Now you know what hard work means, don't you?" Narrator: "Poor Yakko couldn't answer. He had no breath. He just puffed slowly away to rest, and had a long, long drink. He went home very slowly, and was careful afterwards never to be cheeky to Mr. Plotz again."